Chuckie Finster's Fear of the Lavatory (edited version, Chuckie's POV)
by mikersty
Summary: When I spend a weekend over at the Pickles' house, I tell Tommy that my dad is trying to potty train me. Overhearing this, Angelica begins to tease me and tries to get me to wet myself by turning the water on and off. Will I have the last laugh and conquer my fear of the potty? RIP: Christine Cavanaugh
1. Weekend at Didi's

One day in the Pickles' residents, Tommy pulled the bathroom roll down with his hand and giggled. He then pulled it again, and toilet paper was the culprit of covering the entire bathroom floor. Now in toilet paper. he jumped and continued giggling until Didi ran in. "Tommy Oh no, Snookums" she warned him."That's for cleaning up messes, not making them." Didi was now holding Tommy in her arm as she tossed the toilet paper in her hand onto the floor. She walked out of the bathroom, carrying Tommy. In the living room, Phil and Lil were fighting over a toy robot as Didi carried Tommy by his armpits with both hands. "Now, you play out here with Phil and Lil, and before you know it, it'll be time for a nice nap!" said Didi. She set Tommy down in the playpen. "Now share, you two." The doorbell then rang. "That must be Charles and Chuckie!" wandered Didi as she walked towards the front door. Tommy pulled on the toy robot's head. He, Phil, and Lil all fell over as the toy robot rolled away. Didi, who was now at the front door, opened it. On the other side of the door, Chas was carrying me in his right hand and a clown potty chair in his left. He walked inside. "It can't be done, Didi" said Chas. "It just can't be done!" Didi pushed the door closed. "Oh now, Charles, don't get discouraged." she said "Everybody gets potty trained sooner or later!" Chas walked towards the playpen and sat me and the potty chair down in it. "Not Chuckie, not my son!" he said. "He's gonna be taking diapers to work with him in his briefcase!" "Now, listen, Charles." warned Didi. "I've been reading all about potty-training in Lipschitz, and it's really quite simple!" As Didi continued talking to Chas, I walked sadly past Tommy, Phil, and Lil. "So you just go off and have a good weekend. We'll take care of Chuckie and we'll make sure he uses his P-O-T-T-Y." "His what? Oh. Oh, yeah. Well." muttered Chas. "Okay. But if there's any trouble, call the hotel!" "We're not gonna have any trouble, we'll be fine!" said Didi. "All right. Bye-bye, Chuckie. Be a good boy for Didi and Stu, okay? Use your potty, and don't eat any earthworms!" he said to me. "Bye, Charles." Then, Didi pushed Chas towards the front door. " Or breathe any noxious fumes!" Didi opened the front door. "Bye, Charles!" "Or drink any radioactive waste!" he said to her. "Bye, Charles!" she replied, as she pushed Chas out the front door. "Or..." Before Chas could finish, Didi closed the front door. "My goodness, what a worrywart." she said to herself. Back at the playpen, Tommy, Phil, and Lil looked down at my potty chair. Tommy crawled towards it, and they all looked inside. "What is it?" asked Phil "I don't know." Lil answered. Tommy grabbed the handles of the lid with and pulled the lid off. He then put the lid on his head. "Maybe it's a hat." Tommy guessed. "Nah, then what's the rest for?" asked Phil. "Maybe it's a big mush bowl." Tommy answered Phil and then he climbed into my potty chair and ducked. He poked my head out when he heard me. "It's a potty!" I corrected them. "You guys won't believe what they're trying to make me do!" Tommy was now out of my potty chair as he, Phil, and Lil looked at me. "What, Chuckie?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, what?" As I talked, Tommy walked towards me and Phil and Lil crawled towards me. "They're trying to make me... uh... they're trying to make me... Oh, I can't say it!" "Tell us, Chuckie!" suggested Tommy. "Uh, they're trying to make me use that!" I replied.


	2. Watch Out for the Lavatory

The next Day, Didi was holding a brush, which she used to clean the wet spot with. Stu, who was holding a bucket, sat it down near Didi.

"Thanks, honey." she thanked him. "Anytime, Deed." he replied "You know, Stu, I just cant believe it. I mean, Chuckie was standing right next to the potty!" advised Didi. "Aw, Deed" Stu told here "It was an accident! Lots of kids haven't been potty-trained at his age." He put his hand on his head.

"Really? Like who?" asked Didi. "Well, uh, like me, for instance." he replied as Didi dropped the brush in shock when she heard what Stu said."You?! You mean you weren't potty-trained when you were two?" Didi asked Grandpa Lou "Two?!" he said as he was now standing outside the bathroom door, with his hand on the door, laughed hysterically. "Shucks, we almost didn't get him into the boy scouts!"

"Aw, Pop!" As Lou talked, Stu walked miserably out of the bathroom, and past the couch, where I was sitting. Tommy, Phil, and Lil were all standing in front of the couch. "Why, I remember the time me and the Missus took the boys cross-country in the old..." Tommy looked at me. "Gee, Chuckie" he said "This potty-training stuff is tough!" "I know, I know!" I mumbled. Phil and Lil put their hands on the cushion I was sitting on. "Yeah, I mean, how do you know when you have to go?" asked Phil "What's it feel like, anyway?" Lil asked me also "I don't know." I answered them That's really the hard part! I mean, sometimes I think I have to go, but I don't, and other times, I don't think I have to go, and I do! I really, really do! Oh! Now I'm so confused!" The camera moved over to Angelica, who was peering out the kitchen doorway, and laughing evilly.] "Perhaps we should do for Chuckie what my Mommy did for me!" suggested Angelica as he ran up to the kitchen sink and pulled on the left faucet handle. This turned the sink on, and also triggered my urge to pee. "Oh, no!" I groaned as I jumped off the couch. I wimpered, and ran towards the bathroom, until Angelica turned the sink off, stopping my urge to pee. I stoped running and panting, then Angelica turned the sink back on, triggering my urge again. I ran towards the bathroom, panting, until Angelica turned the sink off again, stopping my urge. I stopped running and panting again. Tommy: "What's wrong, Chuckie?" Chuckie: "I don't know! I thought I had to go, but then I didn't!" [As Tommy walked up to me, Angelica turned the sink on again, triggering my urge again. i ran towards the bathroom.] "And now I do" I said as Angelica turned the sink off, stopping my urge, and causing me to stop. Chuckie: "And now I don't!" I went on. ['Angelica turned the sink on and off twice again.] "Do! Don't! Do! Don't!"


	3. Here at Last

I fell on my stomach and cried as Angelica peered out from the kitchen doorway, laughing evilly. She then walked up to me. "Oh, Chuckie, you're funny! Don't you know that going to the potty's is what you have to do when you get old?" she asked me. "If you don't know how do it, you can't never go to school, or drive a car, or join the army, or none of that fun stuff!" I looked over at Angelica and held up my hand "I don't care!" I replied. "As Bob as my witness, I'm never gonna use that potty again!" I stood up, and the screen transitioned to a view of Tommy's bedroom window that night. Here I was, changed into a dark blue shirt, trying to sleep in Tommy's crib, but I had a nightmare ."No! No, I don't want to go! You can't make me! No! No!" I begged. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" The bars of Tommy's crib spun around me, it began my nightmare sequence, which was done entirely in black and white. Tommy's bedroom has turned into a jail cell, and I grunted as I landed on my bed, then I saw Phil and Lil, dressed like guards, walked up to the door of my cell. Phil was holding a key, which he has used to unlock the door with. I gasped as Phil opened the door. "Okay, Chuckie" said Phil. "It's time to go!" Phil and Lil walked up to me. "The chair is waiting for yas!" Added Lil. "But, but, I'm too young to go!" I complained "Not anymore!" they said. Phil grabbed my right arm , and Lil grabed my left . They carry Chuckie out of his bed by his arms. "Oof!" I groaned. Phil and Lil carried me out of my cell by my arms. As we walked past more cells, I stared at grown men wearing nothing but their diapers, and laughing evilly. The leftmost one had a beard, and I gasped. The screen transitioned to the next scene, where Phil and Lil were now walking behind me and walked up to Tommy, who was dressed like a priest. He was holding a book that said, THE GOOD BOOK in both his hands. "Is there anything I can get for you, my son? Any last requests for you now?" he asked. Tommy held up his hand as I got on his knees. "But it's not right, not right, I tell you! Don't let em' make me do it!" I answered as I grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled Tommy towards him, causing Tommy to drop his book. "Oh, now, now, don't be being a baby, my son. What's the little people think?" I looked down at miniature versions of Stu, Didi, and father. Didi was holding a book, and I sighed. "I'll try. I'll try!" Tommy was now holding my hand as they, Phil, and Lil walked towards a door with a sign that said, THE CHAIR on it. A rat ran past the door, and the door lifted. I looked inside and seen a giant toilet. Angelica was standing to its right side, with a mask over her face, and was holding a plunger in her right hand. "Aaaah! No!" I tried to run away, but Phil and Lil grabbed me and carried me towards the chair. "No! No! Not the chair! Not the chair!" Tommy looked at me as Phil and Lil grunted and tossed me onto the toilet. "Ugh! Wait!" I panted. "Listen, listen!" I panted again. "I'm only two!" "Everybody's gotta go someday!" laughed Angelica evily as she removed her mask and grabbed the chain's handle. "No! Please!" I said to her "Not that!" Angelica pulled on the handle, causing the toilet to flush me down it. "Help! No!" As my nightmare sequence ended, I woke up. "Yaaah!" I panted heavily, then stopped. I put both my hands on my face. "Wow! I really gotta go!" I sighed and without hesitation, I ran into the bathroom and sat on my potty chair. I sighed with relief as I peed into it. Meanwhile, Stu and Didi were asleep in their bed, but when he heard the sound of me peeing in my potty chair, Stu woke up. "Huh?" he gasped as he walked towards the bathroom, then opened his eyes and gasped in surprise when he saw me using my potty chair properly for the first time. "Didi! He did it! He did it!" "Did what, Stu?" asked Didi, who just ran in. As Stu talked, I got off my potty. "Look, Deed." he continued. "He got out of bed all on his own, he came in here, and he did it!" Stu looked into my potty chair, which was now filled with my pee. Didi then looked in. "I'll say! Bravo, Chuckie!" Stu nudged Chuckie with his fist. "Way to go, Chuckie, you little potty animal!" Just then, Angelica walked in, with her hand over her eye, and her other hand over the wet spot on her pajamas. "Aunt Didi, I had a accident!" cried Angelica. Tommy, who was now out of his crib, peered behind Angelica. Didi put her hands on her head in dismay. "Oh, no! Stu, hurry!" gasped Didi. "Angelica's wet her P.J.'s!" "Not another one!" Stu smacked his head. Angelica cried as Didi carried her out of the bathroom, and Stu followed next to her. "Come on, now!" As Angelica continued crying, the camera zoomed in on her mouth. Tommy walked up to me. He looked in my potty, then puts his hand on my left shoulder.] "Welp, ha ha, like they say, 'Everybody who's anybody is potty-trained'!" he said. "Yep, and I'm a anybody now!" I replied as Tommy agreed with me. THE END.


End file.
